Scorbus Short Story
by tommyhimi1
Summary: Albus needs to talk to his father about something. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I was currently sitting by myself glaring toward the huge group of people who was too busy to notice me or care. My family was visiting my grandparents and our entire family at the Burrow before the start of our 5th year. Everyone was busy congratulating Rose for making Prefect this year.

I sighed right before I heard my father, Harry Potter, "Albus? Are you ok?"

I looked at him as I replied, "Yeah dad. I'm fine. Just…not in the parting mood." I was not happy about my cousin, Rose, making Prefect because she is so mean to me although I have never told anyone except Scorpius.

"Don't let your Uncle Ron hear you say that but anyways…you seem…upset." My father was clearly unsure about bringing this up with me and I can understand why. We don't have a very good relationship and it has only recently begun to get better.

"I…Dad I need to te…" I began but was interrupted by Rose.

"Uncle Harry! I made Prefect!" She practically yelled and I sighed before getting up and walking off.

**Chapter 1**

"Dad hurry up!" I yelled as I practically jumped out of the car at Kings Cross Station. My brother, sister, and me were going to get on the Hogwarts Express to our next school year.

"All right Albus. Calm down." Dad yelled back as he was getting our trunks out of the car. Pretty soon we were inside and past the barrier.

While dad went to put our luggage up James (my older brother) came over and whispered into my ear, "Excited to see your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. It's been way to long since I last seen him." I whispered back. All of my cousins, my brother and sister knew about me being gay and that I am dating my best friend Scorpius Malfoy, the son of my father's ex-enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Have you told dad yet?" James asked, and I just shook my head. "Why not? Wait, let me guess, Rose once again barged in for the hundredth time." Once again, I nodded.

"Alright guys. Everything is put up. I wonder where Hermione and Ron are?" Dad said.

I took this opportunity and quickly said, "Dad! Can I talk to you?"

"Uncle Harry!" yelled out Rose as she ran over.

I was about to give up, but James suddenly said, "Dad! Albus has something important he needs to tell you before we go to school. We do not want another incident like last year, do we?"

Harry stared at James before he seemed to catch on and quickly said, "Why don't we go over here and talk?" He was pointing toward a secluded place although it was easily visible by everyone else so I agreed.

"But Uncle Harry, I need to talk to you about my DADA class." Rose quickly said trying to keep me from talking to my own dad.

"Sorry Rose but Albus needs to talk to me. Why don't you try talking to your mother?" my dad said while he led the way to the area. I looked over my shoulder and say James saying something to Rose but when my father started to talk again I looked at him. "So…Albus what did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Dad, I have something to tell you and I need you to promise me that you will NOT do anything drastic."

My father said, "Ok? I wont do anything drastic."

I took another deep breath and very quickly said, "DadIamgayanddatingScorpius!"

"Albus I couldn't understand what you just said." Dad said questioningly.

"I'm gay, dad."

"That's ok."

"And I am currently dating someone."

"Oh. Do I get to meet this special person?"

At that point Scorpius yelled, "Albus!" I looked over and saw Scorpius standing just out of earshot with his father beside him. I quickly motioned for a minute before turning toward my father.

"You already know him dad. It's Scorpius." I then quickly ran off toward Scorpius and Malfoy. "Scorp! What took you so long to get here? Hello Mister Malfoy."

"Hello Albus. Hello Potter. I take it that Ginny is not here?" Mister Malfoy spoke looking behind me.

I turned around to see that my father had followed me, "Hello Ma…Draco. Yes, she had to go to her mothers house."

"Did you just call me Draco? I prefer being called Malfoy by you. It feels like old times." Malfoy said eyeing my father suspiciously.

"Did you tell your dad about you-know-what?" asked Scorpius. I just nodded.

"Ah. I see so you support our sons being together as well then?" asked Mister Malfoy.

"Of course, I do Malfoy! There is nothing wrong with them being together, right?" asked my father.

"Of course, not Potter. I already supported them. I even had a spare room turned into a room for Albus, just incase if anything…bad went wrong." Retaliatated Mister Malfoy. Scorpius shared a look with me and we both got on the train, leaving our fathers to argue about who was the better supporter.

"So. Did you tell father about the two of you?" I heard James ask from behind me.

James caught up to us and I looked at him and replied while walking, "Yeah. Thanks James!"

"No problem. After all it's what an older brother is for. Helping their siblings when they need it." James replied before waving and running ahead.

"So…your father approves of us." Said Scorpius as we sat down on the train. I just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The train was speeding on its way to Hogwarts and we were alone in our compartment. The door opened as Lilly, my little sister walked in with Tom in tow, "Hello. How are you guys?"

"Fine?" I answered, "What's up with the two of you?"

"Nothing…Rose and Penny just got onto me about my hair." Lilly said shyly. Tom disappeared which I had a feeling meant he was going to harass Penny and Rose. Penny Parkinson is my cousin's Rose Granger-Weasley's best friend and a giant bully. Tom is a friend of mine from LGBT Club.

"I see." I commented.

"I really like your hair. It looks nice to me?" Scorpius commented which caused Lilly to smile a bit.

"I like your boyfriend. He's nice." She laughed as Tom reappeared smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 (The Past)

"Albus this is my little brother Tom. Tom this is Albus Potter." Said Finn Stevenson. The boy he was talking about was a young boy, age 14 the same as my sister Lilly with eyes like a snake.

"Hi." I said trying to appear unconfused. I had never seen this kid at Hogwarts before today, but he was wearing the school robes although no house color.

"Hi. I'm Tom Black." Tom responded. I looked at Finn who was watching me apprehensively.

"Black? Isn't your last name Stevenson?"

"Not officially." Tom responded and I just looked even more confused. As far as I knew there was no Black's left to have any children.

Michael Smith, a gay Hufflepuff student whose current age is 15, who saw my confusion quickly responded, "Tom is adopted by the Stevenson's, but it isn't officially on paper yet."

"I feel like I need to apologize for my sister and what she did to you so sorry!" Tom added. I finally caught on though.

"You mean Delphi? She's your sister!?" Tom nodded ashamedly, "But that means your…?"

"Voldemort's only son…not my choice. I would prefer to be a Black or Stevenson if you wouldn't mind." Tom responded.

Tom is an amazing kid. He can't attend school because the guy at Ollivander's Wand Shop refused to give him a wand after learning that he is Voldemort's son. However, Tom can turn himself invisible, so he has been sneaking along with Finn to school and hangs around. He lives in the Chamber of Secrets which we found another way into, although I wouldn't recommend using it if you're not a member. Apparently, he met Lilly last year, after she was crying because Rose and Penny had been making fun of her and he cheered her up. According to Lilly, he thinks she's prettier when she's smiling which I can see since he has developed a crush on her.

{Author Note: Yes! I created an OC who is Voldemort's son. Why he is this young instead of older? I have no idea, I just made him the same age as Lilly. If anyone wants a character sheet for any of my OC's for this story leave a comment and I'll post it.}


	4. Chapter 4 (The Present)

"What did you do Tom?" I asked after we heard the screaming (Was that Rose's voice?). Lilly looked both worried and curious as we all looked at Tom.

"Nothing and you can't prove anything!" He responded looking rather smug with himself, "Anyways, how well do you think your going to do on your O.W.L's this year?" He's so avoiding the question, but I decide to give it to him.

"Terrible!" I quickly respond.

"Great!" Scorpius responded just as quickly, "I already designed our schedules so I can help Al as much as he needs me too of course you could always ask James for extra help when I'm at Quidditch practice plus I know for a fact that you'll pass Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Potions so we really only need to focus on the classes that require actually using our wands and I don't think that we need to focus as much attention to Herbology but we will really know which areas to focus on once we take and get back our mock O.W.L's…"

"He can talk a lot, can't he?" Lilly asked.

I nodded while Tom commented, "Don't get Albus started on mythical creatures, Lilly. He'll talk just as much."

"Hey! At least I can't quote the entire HP series books/movies from memory or go on long talks about the scenes that I like!" I guickly retorted which caused Lilly and Tom to laugh while Scorpius stopped talking to giggle.

"Well, I have to go to Finn's compartment so see you guys later." Tom said while waving goodbye. Lilly also said goodbye and followed him.

"They are so going to get together." I commented while leaning against Scorp's side.

(Author's Note: If you've read this far into the story THANK YOU! Please leave me a comment to tell me what you thought of the story so far. To everyone who has already left me a comment (that would be these lovely people: sdhkvcxhK, You can do it, a Guest, and PadrePedro) THANK YOU SO MUCH)


End file.
